An Angel's Wings
by Silverstar03
Summary: Serena has a *very* bad couple of days, and she arrives in a situation that will take love and understanding to get through. Please READ and REVIEW!!!! ^.^ Thanx!
1. Life

An Angel's Wings  
By: Silverstar  
  
Hi peeps! I hope you enjoy the fic. I thought of the idea on my way home from my Dad's house. I have a weird imagination...^^ The fic is in Serena's point of view, just to let you know. Oh, and I lot of it is Serena thinking. I put those parts in these marks: '' And I put the speaking parts in these marks: "" Please don't get mad if it gets a little sad or depressing, but I'm in one of those moods right now. I hope you enjoy. Email me at Silverstar81286@aol.com, or review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue: Life  
I walked home from school in a dismal fashion, my head bowed, my eyes downcast, and a note from Mrs. Haruna in my hand. 'Why did she have to send a not home??? *Sigh* Mom is going to flip. I hate Mrs. Haruna!!'  
  
"I HATE HER!" I screamed, taking the note and crumbling it in my hand. 'Uhhh!! Now I got it wrinkled and Mom is gona yell at me more!' Fuming with rage, I stormed into the arcade. And what did I hear as I entered???  
  
"Hey Meatball head, You look sour today! Did ya get a bad grade? Oh, it couldn't be worse than that 58 you got yesterday." I turned to see Darien Chiba sitting in a both to my left.  
  
"Stuff it Darien. I'm not in the mood," I replied in a dangerous tone. Andrew took one look at me and slowly retreated to the back room, but I guess Darien wasn't getting the message.   
  
"Awwwwww, Meatball head isn't in the mood...Now don't start crying on me lil' Baby Ser-" Before Darien knew what hit him, I took a hold of his shirt collar, propelled him into a seat, and shoved my face an inch away from his.  
  
"Look Mister 'I have something stuck up my ass' I can not deal with your ugly face again!! Do you hear me? Or am I not TALKING LOUD ENOUGH for you to comprehend!!!!" Pushing him away, I stormed out of the arcade and headed home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What does your teacher mean you're not applying yourself!!" My enraged mother yelled at me. She had a note in one hand, a spatula in the other, and steam was coming out of her ears. It wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
"Um..."I stammered, at a lost for words. 'How am I suppose to know the inner workings or my teacher?!'  
  
"UM?! UM?! Is that all you have to say for yourself?!!! Well I have something to say!" she yelled at me, causing me to become even more furious. "You are GROUNDED until you DO start to APPLY yourself and until your grades are higher!! Do you understand me?!"  
  
"YES!! I understand!" I shouted back. "It's perfectly clear!!! The whole world is against me!! That's what I understand!!!!" I fumed. My mother's face held anger and shock. Before she could say anything else, I stormed upstairs. "I hate you all!!!!" I screamed, as I slammed and locked the door to my room.  
  
*Two Hours Later*  
  
*RING!!!* "Stupid phone," I mumbled as I let it ring again. After the fifth ring, someone downstairs picked it up.  
  
"*Sigh* I hate my life," I whispered as I heard someone from the hallway approach my door.  
  
"Serena..." I heard the whisper of my brother Sammy. "Phone for you."  
  
"Who is it!" I snapped, angry at being disturbed from being angry.  
  
"It's Amy," he said tentatively. 'Oh yeah, she was suppose to call and help me with math...'  
  
"Tell her I'm busy!" I shouted, before I stormed into my bathroom to take a shower. I spent 1/2 hour under the steaming hot water before I emerged. As soon as I had done so, I heard Sammy's soft voice from the other side of my door.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"*Sigh* What?" I asked.   
  
"Ray called about her school's fundraiser, Lita called about what to bring to the picnic, Mina called about going shopping, and Amy called again about schoolwork..."  
  
"Okay!!!!!" I shouted. Still too angry to speak to anyone, I decided not to call them back. 'I'll talk to them tomorrow,' I declared, and then hopped into bed. My stomach was growling, but I was too angry to care. 'My life sucks!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Opening my eyes to the sound of an alarm clock did not help my mood very much. Then, when I looked over at my clock, I was even more angered. I must had knocked it in my sleep, for the alarm was set for an hour later than usual. 'Darn it! I only have 20 minutes to get to school!' Jumping out of bed, I slipped into my uniform and ran downstairs. After grabbing lunch, I scampered out the door and ran right into my dad.  
  
"Woah, Serena! You're running a little late." 'Ya think?' I looked at him with sarcasm written all over my face. "Do you want a ride?" Without giving him an answer, I jumped into the car and in another minute, we were off.  
  
"Dad, can't you go any faster!" I whined, looking at my watch in exasperation. "Dad!"  
*BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!* I looked up and saw a car 2 inches from ours, going full speed. "Ahhhhh!!!!!....." *CRASH!* 


	2. Denying the Truth

Part One: Denying the Truth  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and looked at my surroundings. I was at my school, Crossroads Junior High. 'Why am I here? What happened?' I looked at the clock and saw that it said 12:05. It was lunch time!  
"Hey, what am I doing here in the hallway when it's time to eat!" Forgetting my confusion for a moment, I headed towards the courtyard. I didn't have a lunch, but I'm sure Lita would share with me. I walked outside and quickly spotted my friends under the big cherry blossom tree. Smiling to myself, I skipped over and sat down next to them.  
  
"Hey guys! You'll never guess what happened! I was really late for school this morning, so my dad drove me...But the next thing I knew I was at school and it was lunch time! Weird huh? I guess the clocks at my house are messed up." I looked at all of them and saw that they were staring at the ground. None of them looked at me. "Guys?" Still no answer. "Are you guys mad because I didn't talk to you on the phone last night? I was just in a really bad mood." No reply. "Guys, I'm really sorry. Please talk to me." This time someone started to talk, but it wasn't to me.  
  
"I'm going to miss her," Lita said to my friends. I looked at Amy and saw that she was crying. 'What's going on?'  
  
"Us too," Molly said.   
  
"Amy, Lita, Molly, Melvin? What's going on?" None of them answered me, but they all got up and left. Not one word to me. "Why are they mad at me?" I wondered out loud. And I was starving too. Lita didn't give me one thing from her lunch, and she hardly ate anything herself. Getting up, I walked inside to class. When I walked in class was about to start. 'Hmmmnnn I must have forgotten my books at home...' I had to explain about being late and not having my books, so I walked up to Mrs. Haruna  
. Today was not my day. Praying that she wouldn't yell at me, I started to speak.  
  
"Mrs. H? I'm sorry I was late, but my dad drove me. I think the clocks in our house are messed up. And with the rush I forgot my books. I'm really sorry. May I have permission to look off of Amy's notes?" She didn't answer, and when she looked at me it was like she was staring right through me. "Mrs. H, I-"  
  
"Okay class, let's get started." 'What's going on? Why is everyone ignoring me?' Sighing to myself, I went and sat at my desk.  
  
"Before we take today's surprise quiz..." There was a mumble of protest throughout the room. "Let's have a moment of silence for our loss." Everyone bowed their heads and seemed to have forgotten about the quiz. I didn't know who had died, but I was more worried about the quiz. I glanced at Amy and saw that she had tears rolling down her cheek. After a few minutes Mrs. H started to hand out the papers. When she got to my desk she stopped and looked at me for a few minutes. Then, she continued handing out the papers, totally skipping me!  
  
"Mrs. H, that's not fair," I protested. "I know I was late and I know I'm not prepared, but I should get a chance. You can't give me a zero! Mrs. Haruna  
!!" She continued to walk to her desk, and still ignored me. Sighing with frustration, I sat down and waited for class to end.   
  
It was a hard day at school. Mrs. Haruna  
wouldn't take my excuses and pleas, my friends wouldn't talk to me, and no one would share their notes with me. When school ended, I was very grateful. I needed some down time at the arcade...Even is Darien would be there. At least he may talk to me.   
  
"I don't care is he makes fun of me or gives me insults! I just wish someone would speak to me! Why is everyone mad at me today? Is it have-a-grudge-on-Serena day?" I mumbled as I walked up to the arcade. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open and walked in. Darien wasn't there yet, but Andrew was working behind the counter.  
  
"Hey, Andrew! How about a triple fudge sundae? I'm having a rough day," I called to him as I sat down on a stool. Five minutes later I was wondering where Andrew was with my shake. I hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch and....wait. I wasn't even hungry...Was I sick? Oh well, even more reason to have a sundae. But where was Andrew?! I looked around and then I heard bells. Glancing at the door, I saw Darien walk in with the saddest and most pathetic face I'd ever seen him have. Desperate for someone to talk to me, I jumped from my seat and bounced over to him.  
  
"Hey Darien! Why so glum? If you knew how my day was you'd probably be smiling about how great yours was." I stopped, because he wasn't looking at me. He was glancing around the arcade, probably looking for Andrew. "Hey Darien, if you spot Andrew tell him to hurry up with my sundae, will ya!" I looked at him only to watch him walk towards the counter. Andrew came up behind it, and I ran over and sat next to Darien.   
  
"Hey Darien, what'll it be?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Coffee. Black," Darien replied.  
  
"And hurry with my sundae Andrew!!" I piped in, smiling at both of them. Andrew just walked towards the coffee maker, and Darien placed his head in his hands. A minute later Andrew was back with the coffee, but no sundae.  
  
"How you holding up bud," Andrew asked. I was shocked, because when Darien looked up, he was crying.  
  
"She's really gone Andrew...And I never had the chance to tell her how I truly felt. The last conversation I had with her ended with her storming out of the arcade. I just feel terrible."  
  
"Don't do this to yourself Darien," Andrew replied. "She wouldn't want you to. I bet if she were here right now, she'd hop up to you, try to cheer you up, and ask for a huge sundae to eat while talking."  
  
"Darien, I don't know who left, but remember how we had that argument yesterday. I'm still not mad at you. I'm sure whoever this girl is couldn't stay mad at you either....And Andrew! All this talk about sundaes is making me hungry! Can I have one?" He ignored me, and continued to talk to Darien.  
  
"Have you talked with her parents?" Andrew asked Darien.  
  
"Yeah, the funeral is tomorrow at noon. Do you want to go together? The get-together afterwards is at Ray's temple," Darien told him as he wiped his face and took a big drink from his coffee.  
  
"Okay. I'll pick you up at eleven. I got to go and help the other customers though. I'll see you tomorrow Darien. Take care."  
  
"You too." I sat there staring at Darien while he finished his coffee. 'Who is everyone talking about? And why will no one talk to me? *Gasp* Maybe they're trying to protect me...Maybe it's someone close to me...Mina? Ray?' Taking one last look at Darien, I ran for the door and headed home.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom!!! I'm home!" I yelled as I ran into the house. There was no answer. I walked into the kitchen and found my mother there making dinner. "Mom, hey, what's for dinner?" I asked, walking up to her. She continued to chop the vegetables and didn't answer. "Are you still angry about that bad grade, because I'm really sorry. I just have to ask you something." She still didn't speak to me. Then, I realized that the table was only set for two, and that Mom was crying. "Mom? What about Dad and Sammy? Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Bending forward, I went to wrap my arms around my mother...  
  
"Wahhh!!" I cried as I hit the floor. I had passed right through her!! "Mom?" I cried, looking up at her. "Okay, now I'm really scared. I just passed right through you..."   
  
"Sammy!!!! Dinner!!" my mom yelled up the stairs as she took off her apron and sat down. Still shaking with fear, I got up and went to sit down. Before I could, my brother ran past me and sat down at the table. There was no space for me. I stood and watched as my brother and my mother folded their hands, bowed their heads, and said grace.  
  
"Bless us oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty through Christ our Lord, Amen," Sammy said in a solemn and mournful voice.  
  
"And..." my mother said in a small and shaky voice. "...May my husband recover soon...and may my daughter, Serena, be blessed in heaven above as an angel. Amen"  
  
"Amen," Sammy ended with a shaky voice, and his eyes filled with tears. I starred at them with shock.  
  
"Mother! Sammy! Can't you see me? I'm right here! You guys!!" I cried, going up to my brother and shaking his shoulders. He didn't move, almost like I had never touched him, and continued to eat. "Please, Mother!" I cried, tears falling to the floor. "I'm not dead! I'm right here!!! Why won't you answer me!" I sobbed, looking at the two members of my family. They continued to eat, eyes downcast, making no conversation. Just then, Luna walked into the kitchen and slowly went over to her cat dish.  
  
"Meow!" she cried, looking at the empty dish.   
  
"Luna! I never fed you, here let me get it!" I said, full of concern for my furry friend. 'She has to see me. She's my protector, my guide, my ally...' I went over to her and saw that her fur was wet. She had been crying. "Luna, what's wrong. Don't cry, I'm right here." She didn't look at me, and instead jumped onto my mothers lap.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Alright Luna, let me feed you," my mother said with fatigue as she stood up. "Serena must have..." She stopped short and looked at Sammy.  
  
"It's okay Mom. I know. She forgot to feed Luna." I looked at them both and saw that their eyes were full of tears, but they never let them fall.   
  
"No, Mom, I'll feed Luna!" I screeched, standing up and running to the cabinet. I went to open the door....but..."No!" I shouted. My hand slid right through the knob. "What is going on?! Am I dreaming? I can't be dead! I won't believe it! Dead people can't walk, can't talk, and can't be on this plane." I looked to my family for conformation, but all of them, including Luna, had continued to eat. "No, I won't believe it! I would remember how I died, if I had. My dad drove me to school and it was there that I spent the day. There was no time for me to die!" I looked around again, but Mother was cleaning up, and Sammy was going to his room. "M-M-Mother..."I said slowly, looking at her with love. "I'm so confused. Please...tell me why everyone is acting this way. Hold me..." I whimpered, while reaching my hand out towards her. I gasped when she looked over at me. I had finally gotten through to her! But alas...she put her heard back down and continued to clean a pot.  
  
I walked upstairs to my room to find that the door was open, and Luna was inside. I ran up to my bed and flung myself on. 'I can't take this!' Luna hadn't responded to my entrance, and that hurt me even more. Downstairs, I thought maybe she just didn't want to take a chance of making my family suspicious of her...But she really wasn't speaking to me!  
  
"Why..." I cried, burying my head in my arms and sobbing till my eyes were puffy and I couldn't breathe any longer. Looking up, I saw that many hours had passed, and that it was midnight. I walked over to my open window, which Luna was looking out of.  
  
"Oh Serena..."she whispered while looking up at the night sky.  
  
"Luna!" I said happily, hoping that she was acknowledging me. "You can see me. You have to help me!" I said, sitting beside her. But she never looked or talked to me again. Breathing in the cool and fresh night air, and starring up at the stars in the sky, cleared my mind and helped me think. There had to be a reason that no one was hearing or seeing me. I knew I wasn't dead, because nothing had happened that would have resulted in my death...So I thought...and thought...and around three in the morning, long after Luna had curled up and went to sleep, I came to a conclusion.  
  
"It has to be the negaverse," I said out loud, breaking the night's silence. "Who else would have enough power to put a spell over the whole city? They must have figured out my identity! With me gone, Sailor Moon is gone...And with the leader of the Sailor Scouts gone...the scouts would fall apart." For about three seconds I congratulated myself on figuring the mystery out...but then I got serious. I had to somehow communicate with my friends. They had to be warned! With a final nod of determination, I decided to go to Ray's tomorrow and try to communicate with her. With any luck, I could tap into her physic powers.   
  
"*Sigh* Now that that's settled," I yawned to myself. "I'm getting some sleep." Collapsing on my bed, I fell into a deep and restful sleep. 


	3. Acceptance

Part Two: Acceptance   
  
I awoke to find it eleven o'clock and the sun shinning. Luna was gone, and the house seemed to be empty. Sighing with determination, I left my house and walked down the street towards Rays.. On my way, I came across a great amount of cars at the local church.  
  
"I wonder what's going on," I mused. I was just about to pass the church, but then I saw Darien and Andrew walk in. "It must be the funeral they were talking about," I whispered to myself. As I walked towards the church I fought myself in my head. 'I have to get to Ray's house! This is scout business!' But I was drawn towards the church and couldn't stop myself from entering. Once inside, I recognized all of the people there. Mom, Sammy, Lita, Mina, Amy, Molly, Melvin, my teachers, my neighbors, Darien, Andrew, and...Ray!! Who could've died that all of my family and friends were so upset...Then I remembered what my mother had said the night before. They all thought I was dead...The negaverse had brainwashed all of them. I slowly walked to the front of the church, and as I thought, no one paid attention to me or even saw me. As I watched all of them mourn through the service, I couldn't keep the tears falling from myself. I had been so mean to all of them...and now they thought I was dead. They shouldn't be sad... I had been terrible...Why were they all crying over me? And Darien...He of all people shouldn't be sad that I was gone. We fought with each other every time we talked...'I just don't understand...'  
  
Shaking my head to clear my mind, I realized that they were moving the casket out of the church, and to the graveyard. Andrew, Darien, Sammy, and Melvin were carrying it. As they passed me, I saw the girl inside of it...Me. I gasped in surprise, fully realizing that the negaverse had made an image of my body, and had entrapped me in one that couldn't be seen or heard. Or...what if that was my real body...And when I was rescued by my friends I'd wake up in a coffin under ground...*shudder* I didn't want to think about it.  
  
When I came out of my thoughts I realized that the crowd was breaking up, and many of them were heading for Ray's temple.  
  
"That's right! The after-funeral-get-together is at Ray's temple! This is great. I'll be able to try and contact all of my friends at once." 'But...what if I can't contact them. Will I stay this way forever?' Trying to push the thoughts of failure out of my head, I followed the crowd of people. I would contact Ray, and she would help me to get out of this crazy parallel world that the negaverse put me in!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked into Ray's temple and almost started crying all over again. Seeing everyone who cared about me made me want to bawl. I had even been mean to many of them the day before they were brainwashed. Darien for instance...wait...at the arcade, Darien said he had never had the chance to tell 'her' how her really felt...How he really felt about me? I looked at him and saw that he had put on one of his 'face masks,' meaning that he showed no emotion.  
  
"Darien..."I sighed, looking at him. "I feel something for you too...And when I get back, I'll confront you. We'll be together." After taking one last look at him, I started to look for Ray. After 40 minutes of looking, and no finding, I almost gave up. Then, I stumbled across the fire-reading room. Ray was knelt before a huge and burning hot fire, and she was meditating. Perfect! I walked up beside Ray, and sat down next to her. Then, I closed my eyes and carefully listened to what Ray was mumbling under her breath.  
  
"Oh great fire, please help me," Ray whispered. Then, I heard her gasp. I opened my eyes, and looked at her surprised face. "Oh great fire," she continued. "My friend is gone, but I wish to speak with her. Let us communicate. I am feeling another's presence oh great fire. I pray to the gods, let her cross over! Let Us Speak!" she ended with a commanding, loud, and booming voice. Sweat was dripping down her forehead, and she wiped it off. She kept her eyes closed, and I saw her concentrating. She knew something was wrong! She knew the negaverse had me! I knew I could count on Ray!   
  
"I feel kind of weird," I said to myself. Ray continued concentrating, but I saw her eyebrows prick up as she again felt my presence. 'Okay Serena, think! Ray can communicate through the fire, so...' Then, an idea hit me. If I couldn't pick anything up...or touch anything...then fire wouldn't hurt me! Gathering my courage, I braced myself, and put my hand forward. My fingers touched the flame, but there was no pain.   
  
"Wahhh!" I gasped and jumped back as the fire rose to an enormous height. I drew my hand back, and the flames quieted. I looked at Ray and I saw hope in her eyes.   
  
"Serena," Ray called out. "Come to me. Don't be afraid. The gods are letting you pass." Taking another deep breath, I walked towards the flames.   
  
"Well, here it goes," I said. Gathering my courage, I stepped into the fire.  
  
The flames engulfed me, and I felt them grow to an enormous height once again. A bright pink light surrounded me, making my head dizzy. My body felt whole once again, but the light held me in the fire. In another minute the flames quieted, and I was looking out at Ray. Her face lighted up with happiness and joy.  
  
"Serena!" she cried out, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Ray?" I asked, still not sure if she could really see me. "Can you see me? Can you hear me?" She nodded her head, and tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes, of course I can see and hear you. You're in the power of my fire, connected to my will power and my soul.  
  
"Oh, Ray! I'm so glad! I've been so scared," I cried. I tried to reach out to her, but the pink light shined, and wouldn't let me pass through to her.  
  
"Serena...What do you mean scared? Where were you?" she asked, worry written on her face.  
  
"Oh Ray, you'll never guess!" I cried, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I was at school, but no one would talk to me. Everyone ignored me! Even Amy, Lita, Molly, and Melvin! And after school I went to the arcade...Darien and Andrew ignored me as well. I thought maybe they were all mad at me...but Darien talked of a girl that had died. So then I thought they were all trying to protect me from getting hurt. I went home and Mom or Sammy wouldn't speak to me either. Luna too! Then, Mom talked of me as if I was dead!" I cried. Right then I broke into tears, not being able to cope with the fact that my parents thought I was dead. Ray was looking at me with mixed emotions written in her eyes. Disbelief, sadness, happiness, uneasiness, and comfort.  
  
"It's okay Serena. Go on," she urged, giving me a smile.  
  
"Well, it was then that I found I couldn't touch anyone of move anything! I thought long and hard all night, and I concluded that the negaverse is up to something! There's no way I can be dead Ray! Nothing happened that would have resulted in my death! The negaverse must have found out who I was! With me gone, Sailor Moon wouldn't be a threat any longer! After coming to that conclusion, I went to sleep. Then, this morning, I came across the church. The negaverse had made a duplicate of my body Ray! Or, they trapped my soul on some weird plane, and damaged my body. Ray, please help me! I'm so scared!" I sobbed, letting the tears pour down my face. Even with the relief that I had contacted Ray, there was nothing more I wanted than to be held. When I looked up I saw Ray crying as well, and I was saddened. "Ray, please, don't cry! I need your help!" I sobbed. "I'm so frightened! Please, I want to be seen again! I want to be heard! I want to use all five of my senses! And I want to apologize to all the people I was terribly mean to the other day! Please Ray!! Help." I looked out at her and saw that her tired face held a frown, and many tears.  
  
Serena..."she started, but she stopped and looked at me for a little longer. "It's okay," she said soothingly. "I'm here now." I smiled out at her, and felt relief wash over me.  
  
"Thank you Ray," I said sincerely. "Thank you." She smiled at me, but I saw the sweat pour down her face, and the strain she was in to keep the connection with me.  
  
"Serena...I can't hold the connection very much longer. I've been trying to reach you for over an hour. Follow me, and I'll lead you to a room you can stay in. Tomorrow we can continue. Alright?"  
  
"Sure," I said sleepily. "I'm very tired."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to let your spirit go. When you return to your other state follow me. Oh, and Serena?"  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"You're a great friend. I just want to let you know that I love you."  
  
"You too Ray-chan. You too," I said. With that, I saw Ray relax, and the flames grew large again. The pink light repelled me out of the flames, and the fire returned to normal. I was laying on the temple floor, back to my invisible self. Ray was also laying on the floor too, but not because the fire threw her there. It was because she was exhausted, and she was catching her breath. I got up, and walked over to her.  
  
"Ray?" I asked. Her eyebrows rose as I spoke.   
  
"Serena!" she called out. "I can sense you when you speak. Will you talk again?"  
  
"Of course I will," I replied, glad that I could at least communicate with her somehow. She smiled, and then she got up.  
  
"Just...hum or something," she said as she stumbled towards the door. I followed, humming as I walked. She led me to a guest room, across from her room, and closed the door behind us. "Stay in here Serena. I'll come get you tomorrow. Sleep well." With that, she left, closing the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke the next morning to find Ray sitting in a chair waiting for me. Smiling at her, a started humming a tune from the arcade. She immediately smiled and stood up.  
  
"About time sleepy head," she teased, opening the door for me. I've been waiting a half hour." I just continued humming, and followed her to the fire-reading room. When we stepped through the door into the huge room I gasped in surprise. Amy, Lita, Mina, Luna, and Artemis were all standing there.  
  
"M-My friends!" I cried out, happiness coming to me. They were all there, smiling at Ray...and at...me. With the thought that I'd be able to communicate with all of my friends, I was overjoyed. Forgetting my condition, I ran forward and reached out to hug Amy. Gasping, I fell right through her and rolled a few feet to the right on the floor. Tears came to my eyes as I saw Amy shiver and look around.  
  
"Serena? Was that you?" Ami called out. I stayed where I was on the floor, and continued to cry. 'But...wait...my friends know now. They'll help me, and I'll be back to normal in no time!' Drying my eyes, I stood up and walked up next to Ray.  
  
"I'm ready Ray," I said, knowing she wouldn't be able to here me, but she could sense me...and that made me feel a little better.  
  
"Okay," Ray said, sitting before the fire. "Everyone sit around the fire on this side and hold hands. The others did so, but Luna and Artemis looked left out. "I can get in contact with Serena, but I'll need your help if we want to talk to her for an extended period of time. Serena will be able to contact us only because her life force will be connected to our souls and to our will power. Use the Sailor teleport physic connection to connect to my mind waves. Then, when I get in contact with Serena, she'll be tied to all of our souls, and we'll be able to speak with her longer. Does everyone got it?"  
  
"What about us?" Luna asked, looking up at my friends.   
  
"Well," said Ray. "If you two get in the semi-circle with us and concentrate then you my be able to see her also." Luna and Artemis took their places along with my friends, and the ceremony started.  
  
"Oh great fire...answer our plea..." Ray started, gathering her strength. "Our friend is gone, but we wish to speak with her. I pray to the gods...let her cross over!" Then, Ray started mumbling something under her breath that none of us could decipher...I think it was in another language. "By the power of all present, and all who love this girl, let her cross over!" Ray said in a booming voice. "Let us communicate!" Then, that weird feeling returned and I stepped up next to the fire.   
  
"Here it goes," I said, reaching my hand out.  
  
"Let Serena come into the force of my fire...Let her be seen! Let her be heard!" With those words, I took a deep breath and walked right into the fire. The flames grew to the ceiling as my body was once again engulfed by the flames and a pink light surrounded me. In another moment, the pink light died down along with the flames. I was able to see all of my friends and all of them could see me.  
  
"Amy! Lita! Mina! Ray! Luna! Artemis!" I cried out, relieved that all of them could see me at last.  
  
"Serena..." Luna whispered, tears coming to her eyes. I looked at my guardian and I saw the depression in her eyes.  
  
"Don't be sad Luna...Everyone is here and they'll help me to get back. Everything is going to be fine," I said to Luna. She smiled at me, but the depression only lessened in her eyes. It didn't go away completely. I looked at the rest of my friends and saw that they were all looking at me with joy, but grief as well.  
  
"Serena," Ray said, gathering my attention. "I already told everyone your story. And we're going to help you." As she said this, tears overflowed from her eyes onto her cheeks, and she could not continue speaking.   
  
"Ray?" I asked, concern overpowering me. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I looked at all of my friends to see that they too were threatened with tears.  
  
"Serena," Lita started. "We're all sad, because we love you so much...And you were put through so much pain." I looked at Lita, but my concerned frown turned to a smile.  
  
"But Lita, it's okay now. I'm here with my best friends, and we're going to figure out a way for me to come back." I looked at all of them for confirmation, but they said nothing. "Guys? What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" I looked around in confusion as they all starred at each other. Finally, Amy spoke.  
  
"Serena, we've talked it over," she said, looking me directly in the eyes. "With your permission, we want Ray to go through your mind and try to awaken your memories right before this happened to you. Is that okay with you? We think you mentally blocked out what happened."  
  
"Um...sure," I replied, looking at Ray. "But...does Ray-chan have enough strength to do that? Does she have enough power for that skill?"  
  
"With all of us holding onto your soul with our minds," Mina explained, "We should be able to hold you here without Ray. She'll be able to use all of her strength to help you search for the memories. Is that okay with you Serena?" I looked at all of them, still not sure why they were acting so strange, but trusting them anyway.  
  
"Yes, it's okay with me," I replied. "I trust and love each of you."   
  
"We love you too Serena," Mina said.  
  
"We love you," they all said at once, smiling up at me.  
  
"Right back at you," I responded, laughing. Ray finally looked up at me, and by that time the tears had disappeared from her face. Instead, concentration and power were in her eyes. She starred at me for a full minute, the whole time not breaking eye contact with me. Then closing her eyes, she started into her trance. A secret language was uttered from her mouth, and I waited and concentrated, ready for anything. After about an hour I felt myself go into a deep trance. The last thing I saw was the encouraging smiles from all of my friends, and the determined expressions on the face of Ray, sweat pouring down her forehead.  
  
"Let me pass," Ray was mumbling. "Into the debts of the soul...Into the soul and memory itself. Serena..." I now distinctively heard Ray's voice, but not in that mysterious language that I had heard, and that the others were still hearing. I heard her plainly in English, and I understood every word. I let her guide my mind as we passed through memories of my early childhood. All the time, letting her soothing voice calm my nerves.  
  
"Serena..." I heard her say soothingly and calmly. "Let us go to the day before...the day that you vanished." With that, I was swept to the morning of the day that changed everything. I watched with sorrow as I saw the way I treated everyone that morning. Then, Ray guided my mind to the car ride. I was yelling at my father...I started to cry as I realized that I couldn't say sorry now that he couldn't see me. The image disappeared and Ray's face formed in front of me.  
  
Ray..."I whispered.  
  
"Serena," Ray soothed. "I know that this will be painful for you, but this is your memory, just as those wonderful images from your childhood were your memories. You've blocked it out, because it was too painful for you...but you must let the memory surface. You will be in even more pain if you do not. Trust me. I'll lead you through this remembrance, and I'll never leave you. I'll be with you the whole time. Please, release it, and help me unlock the aching in your heart." With that, I returned the darkness. I could feel Ray searching my mind, trying to open and unlock the disturbance. Gathering my courage, I willed myself to remember, and relaxed my mind, trying to help Ray in any way I could. I don't know hoe long it took, but I felt as the blockade was lifted, and I was back in the car with my father. Ray had opened up the memory, and was guiding me through it.  
  
It was an out-of-body experience, watching myself, and actually feeling and reliving the experience. I watched as I yelled at my father, and screamed his name as I saw a car heading right towards us. I yelled and covered my face as the car hit full speed into our vehicle. Everything went dark, and then I saw myself opening my eyes and seeing my father looking down at me.  
  
"Hold on Serena! Help is on the way. Hold on! I love you..." His voice faded out as I heard sirens and my eyes closed. Everything was dark, and then I found myself at the school, just as I had 2 days ago.  
  
"W-Wha...???" I whispered as I continued to watch myself. "Ray?" I cried, wanting her to explain. The image faded, and I saw Ray's tired and grief stricken face. "Ray...Is it true?" I cried, reaching out for her.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena," Ray cried. She reached out as well, but we could not touch.  
  
"Ray...I don't understand...What happened?...Did I...die?" I whispered to her.  
  
"Let me take you into my memory," Ray said in her monotone and soothing voice. She was once again in the trance. I watched as she took me to the hospital through her mind. I saw through her eyes as she heard what the doctor said, and felt the emotions that had went through her head. I watched as she visited my father, who would eventually make a full recovery, and as she volunteered her temple as the after-funeral-get-together. Then, she took me to the funeral, and I heard the priest as he said a few final words.  
  
"May our dear daughter, sister, friend, and loved one be blessed by the Father above, and may she fly up to heaven with an angel's wings..." 


	4. The Light of the Wings

Epilogue: The Light of the Wings  
  
The memory was gone in a flash and I felt myself quickly returning to the power of the fire. Ray hadn't been able to hold on any longer. I opened my eyes and saw as Ray came out of the trance and collapsed on the floor. She was breathing heavily, and she kept her eyes closed. I took a look at her and started to cry. I cried for the pain I was putting my loved ones through. For the life I would never live. For the love I would never find. For the apologies and the goodbyes I would never say. And for the world I would leave behind. When I finally looked up I saw all three of my friends still keeping the connection, but their heads were bowed. Ray was still on the ground, not having the energy to move, but her eyes were open and she was looking at me.  
  
"I-...I'm sorry my friends," I said weakly. I can't believe I didn't see it before. I put you through so much...I'm sorry," I cried, looking out at all of them through the fire. They lifted their heads, but I saw love and happiness in their eyes.  
  
"Don't be sorry," Mina replied. "We're glad we could help you. Now, you'll go on to a better place..."  
  
"Please Serena," Amy called out unexpectedly. "Just don't abandon us," she cried, looking up at me.  
  
"I'd never do that," I whimpered, as I put together all of the facts. "I'm...dead," I said with reluctance. "But...I'll always love you guys. You're my best friends," I sobbed, letting the tears fall, but still looking at each and every one of them. "I'll always watch over you. Even if it may pain me to see the world I couldn't live in for very long...I'll be happy seeing the lives that my friends will make for themselves." Just then, Ray sat up and looked at me directly in the eyes.  
  
"Serena," she said in a very weak voice. "Now you know...Now you understand the emotions that you saw through all of our eyes...Yet you still try to look at everything with an optimistic note. You still insist on being our guardian angel. Thank you. Your love will give us all strength." I blew a kiss to all of them, and nodded at my friends. After taking one last look at all of them, they let my life force go. I was rejected out of the fire, but a white glowing light surrounded me. My friends sat on the ground, tired from the strain that they had been through, but I saw them look over to where I was.  
  
"Serena?" Luna asked, walking nearer to me. A bright white light surrounded me, and when the intensity was lowered I was in a long white gown. My hair was flowing freely, and a halo was levitating above my head.  
  
"Luna...my friends..." I whispered as I looked upon all of them. "Thank you for helping me. I can feel His warmth right now, welcoming me into heaven. I love you all...I will never forget you." I blew a kiss to each of them once again, and arched my back. Wings of gold, silver, and a brilliant white light came out of my back, and I rose into the heavens above. I looked down at them as I ascended with an angel's wings. With these wings supporting me, I rose into peace and tranquility.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello again! Silverstar here! I hope you enjoyed the fic. Again, I'm asking you to please review, or email your comments to me. I'd appreciate it very much! Thank you! C ya next time! 


End file.
